What's Precious
by Schizzar
Summary: Somethings don’t always turn out like you expect them too. The thing is, you just have to press on anyways. Itachi x Sasuke. Lemon. AU-ish. Gift fic for a friend.


**I finally finished this. This is a request fanfic for a dear friend of mine so I hope she likes it. Lemon ahead, with the barest hint of a plot. Mild spoilers. Itachi x Sasuke. I don't own Naruto. **

Sasuke didn't think he had ever been so furious in his life. Not once. He had stayed in Konoha, refusing Orochimaru's offer and instead resuming his training with Team 7. Years passed, the war with Akatsuki came and went, but Itachi, by some way of trickery he was sure, had survived and convinced Tsunade to let him back into the village. His chakra was sealed and he was confined to the Uchiha Compound with Sasuke as his keeper.

And he hated it.

Itachi never spoke, just went silently about his business, drifting about the house like the shadow of a ghost. He even made Sasuke meals! Not that the younger dared to eat them in case they were poisoned. The ex-Akatsuki didn't seem offended at his refusal which only made him angrier. How dare he try and be nice and never get angry with him! Was he completely devoid of all emotion now, that he couldn't even realize what he was doing to him?

These thoughts had run an endless cycle through his head for the past six months and it was now to the point he was about ready to crack.

_I should do something before I do,_ he thought as he laid in bed. _I need to talk to him. _

With this new found determination, Sasuke was able to finally fall asleep.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Itachi watched his brother pace in the living room as he fixed his own breakfast. His own because he had sensed that something was different when his brother had started pacing in the room so close to him, occasionally shooting him a glance. He didn't see the point in making food for two when it was obvious they were going to talk. All of the other meals he had made before were an attempt to try and coax Sasuke into talking, knowing that if he tried so say something the other would most likely fly into a rage.

When he had eaten and cleaned up, he was ready to pass Sasuke's difference in routine as nothing for his younger brother had made no move to do anything. Perhaps, he needed to be coaxed into action. This thought in mind, Itachi stepped into the room, moving slowly towards the younger. Sasuke immediately froze and their eyes met. No emotion was betrayed, both having spent years learning to shield their feelings out of a need to have leverage over others. Sad as it was, it was the truth.

"Well?" Itachi finally asked.

Sasuke suddenly looked miffed. "You don't speak to me for six months and the first thing you have to say is well?"

"I apologize. You seemed distressed. More than usual anyways."

"Hell yeah I am!" the younger exploded. "I've spent years wanting to kill you and now here you are, within my grasp, and I can't do a damn thing!"

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing when you don't mean it!"

"But I do," Itachi said, taking in the sight of the flustered Uchiha and trying to think of how to make Sasuke believe him.

His eyes were blazing, his muscle tense and rippling beneath his half open white shirt. Sasuke's eyes betrayed his feelings of disbelief though, showing that he had cracked and was unable to hold up his mask of indifference.

"Don't lie!" he hissed. "If you cared about me you wouldn't have left me! You wouldn't lie to me, kill my comrades, mock me!"

"Sasuke, I do those things for a reason. I left you because I was afraid, I mocked you because the truth of the situation hurt. Please, understand," Itachi said softly.

Something he said struck a chord for Sasuke hesitated, stopping whatever heated retort he had been about to say. Itachi stepped closer and rested a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing it.

"The truth of what?" Sasuke asked weakly, no longer able to look him in the eye.

Itachi didn't speak, instead bringing his hand up to his other shoulder, pressing their foreheads together as he closed his eyes. He could feel Sasuke tense up, could practically taste the anxiety radiating off the younger in waves. For several pain staking moments, neither moved, but finally, Itachi stepped forward and their lips connected.

Sasuke froze, breath stopping completely as their lips pressed together, barely touching at first, but then a little harder. _This isn't right. What...why is he kissing me, why can't I move...I..._He couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't do _anything_ as Itachi pressed closer, their bodies flush against each other. The action drew a startled gasp from his throat but instead of deepening the kiss like Sasuke thought he would, Itachi moved just far enough away so their lips were no longer touching.

Panic rose in his chest as coal black eyes met coal black eyes. Itachi seemed to sense this, his gaze softening as he drew away to give Sasuke his much needed space.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" demanded Sasuke after finally regaining his senses.

"That, little brother, was a kiss," Itachi said, trying to gauge his brother's reaction but for once he was finding it quite difficult.

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you do it? Why aren't I...disgusted? I should be right? This is wrong and you...you don't care and neither do I but I _should_! What...w-why..."

Itachi was reminded then, as Sasuke continued to babble uncontrollably, of just how fragile the younger truly was.

"Sasuke, you're driving yourself into a panic. Calm down," Itachi said softly. "Just think rationally."  
Sasuke shut up promptly and looked at his brother pleadingly, gaze begging for answers. He hadn't seen such vulnerability in the younger since before he had left the village and now, it struck a painful chord within him.

"I kissed you because I love you. As to why you aren't disgusted, tell me _calmly_ why you should be," Itachi said. He wanted Sasuke to draw his own conclusions, and he would work from there with what he got, for better or for worse.

"You're my brother and...incest is wrong. I need to revive the Uchiha Clan and...dammit I hate you! You killed our family and left me and told me to hate you and I do!" His voice was loud, signaling that despite his attempts, it was impossible for him to remain calm when faced with this situation. "And what's this about loving me? If you loved me you wouldn't have killed our family! You wouldn't have left me alone to try and survive!"

"I left you alive because I loved you," Itachi said quietly. "I couldn't bare the thought of killing you. And I told you to hate me because I was afraid of how I felt. I...shouldn't have done the things I did, Sasuke. I regret all of it, I regret not staying with you and telling you sooner. I regret pushing you away. Is that what you wanted to hear? Because it is all true."

Sasuke didn't speak, his gaze falling to the ground to stare at his feet. "I...need to think. And I can't do that with you around."

"Shall we talk tonight?" Itachi asked.

"Yes...I...yes."

With nothing else to say, but his head still reeling, Sasuke moved away from his brother completely and strode down the hallway. Itachi watched him go wordlessly, wondering if he had done the right thing.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Sasuke stared at the ceiling as he had been for the past hour. He had calmed down awhile ago but it didn't make anything clearer and he still wasn't sure of what to think. In an attempt to clear his thoughts, he had listed mentally the things that he knew for sure.

1. He wasn't disgusted by the kiss. 2. Itachi _was_ most definitely his brother. 3. Still not disgusted. 4. He had hated Itachi for years. 5. Disgusted, no. 6. He just might have wanted to hate Itachi because he was in love with him too.

7. Disgusted yet? Strangely...no.

_This just doesn't make sense. Why aren't I grossed out or horrified?_

When he was young, he had loved his brother, but had that love been something else? Had he just not realized it? It wasn't the death of his parents that truly upset him, it was more the fact that Itachi had betrayed his trust and love by leaving him and making sure there was no one left to love him. That was what really hurt.

_So there's your answer,_ Sasuke thought. _You only hated him because he left you and now he's back. So it's okay to love him. _

But to..._love_ him? Was that okay? To touch him, want him...was it okay? He knew love was blind but could it truly be that blind?

_Well I guess anything's possible. Konoha beat Akatsuki so I guess love can really be that unseeing,_ he mused. So now the list of things he knew changed.

1. Love was blind.  
2. He loved his brother.  
3. His brother loved him.  
4. And he was okay with that.  
Now the only thing left to do was to tell him.

(INSERTBREAKHERE)

Sasuke approached his brother slowly, mind racing through what he was going to say so he wouldn't sound like a total blubbering idiot. Itachi let him come, staring him in the eyes but instead of piercing him and making him feel nervous like before, it relaxed him. He stopped before the older and swallowed thickly, not quite sure of how to proceed. As if sensing this, Itachi extended a hand.

Slowly, Sasuke took it and allowed himself to be drawn onto his brother's lap. Itachi kissed the base of his throat and in reaction, Sasuke tilted his head back, sighing. Words weren't needed, he realized then, just love, action, motion. The older's hands slid under his shirt to caress the smooth skin of his lower back as his lips continued to worship his throat, drawing a breathless whimper from the younger.

It didn't make any sense in his mind, how easily Itachi could manipulate his body. In no time at all, he was curled into his brother, hands fisted tightly in feathery black locks as the older teased each nipple with teeth and tongue.

"Itachi," he gasped, pleasure zinging up and down his spine. "That..."  
Itachi pulled away abruptly only to catch his lips in a near desperate kiss. Sasuke didn't resist the other's tongue, instead letting it dance with his as he pressed closer, wanting more but unsure of how to get it. The taste of his brother was making his head spin, making him feel more vulnerable then ever before, but strangely, it was a good type of vulnerable. It almost made him feel cherished. The vulnerability just assured him more than ever that Itachi would care for him, not take advantage of him. That he truly did love him.

"Sasuke," Itachi murmured, pulling away. "I have to have you."

Sasuke didn't respond at first, sitting astride the other's lap, flushed and a little breathless. Unable to help himself, he cuddled close and rested his head in the crook of his brother's neck. Itachi continued to stroke his back languidly as he let the other collect his thoughts. The action soothed Sasuke.

"Now?" he finally asked.

"If you don't mind," Itachi replied into his ear.

His voice was husky and caused shivers of anticipation to course through him. All at once, he came to another startling realization: Itachi was hard.

"Okay..."

Itachi seemed to relax in Sasuke's agreement but Sasuke didn't have much time to do anything else because the next instant, Itachi had lifted him up. Sasuke twined his legs around the other's hips and brought their lips together once more, keeping the kiss slow despite the need building stronger and stronger within him. Unaware of Itachi moving them, the feel of a soft bed beneath his back came as a surprise. And with the surprise, a realization.

"Wait," he managed to gasp out.

Itachi obeyed instantly, moving away enough for their eyes to meet. "What do you need?"

"I want...control...at least a little," Sasuke murmured. "Just so I know and feel that this is really something I want."

Understanding mixed in with the love and lust in his older brother's eyes, accompanied by a nod. "All right."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I can top?"

"In a sense, yes," Itachi said, a smirk gracing his lips. "You'll just have to see."

Sasuke accepted this answer and brought his brother's lips to his, grinding up against him to draw a gasp from the older. Itachi dominated the kiss as Sasuke continued to move against him, snaking a hand between them to grip the younger's arousal through his pants. The action drew a heated moan from Sasuke and he bucked up into the hand. Though he hated to break the kiss, Itachi moved away, moving down Sasuke's body so he could rid him of his pants and under garments, leaving his hard arousal bared for him. Sasuke's eyes were half lidded in pleasure as Itachi's hands wandered over the younger's thighs, taking his time before finally reaching his groin, wrapping one hand around it firmly and tugging.

"Ah...Itachi..." Sasuke whimpered, eyes closing completely as Itachi pumped his shaft slowly, encouraging his arousal.

Itachi removed his hand as soon as he felt Sasuke getting close, earning himself a half hearted glare from the younger. Sasuke didn't bother protesting though and Itachi moved onto removing his shirt completely, dropping it onto the floor to join Sasuke's other clothes.

"Not fair that you're still dressed," Sasuke said, a hint of a pout on his lips.

"Why don't you help me with that then?" Itachi asked lowly, flipping them around suddenly so that Sasuke was on top of him.

Sasuke smirked and slid his hand beneath his brother's shirt, sliding it off and tossing it over the edge before bringing his lips to kiss at his smooth chest. His lips toyed briefly with his nipples, just enough to send small tingles of pleasure through his body, before slipping down to his black pants and getting rid of those as well. Itachi watched, panting lightly as Sasuke stared down at his throbbing arousal, a look of contemplation on his face. Before he could say anything though, Sasuke had engulfed his cock into the moist heat of his mouth.

"Sasuke!"

The name came out as a grunt as Itachi struggled not to thrust up into his mouth, reigning his pleasure in. Sasuke hummed around Itachi's arousal, sending delicious vibrations throughout his body. The skill at which he worked his tongue around the hard flesh informed Itachi that this was most definitely _not_ the first time Sasuke had gone down on someone, and in all honesty, it surprised him. His hands slipped down to thread through Sasuke's black hair as he felt his release approaching. Apparently, Sasuke realized this too because he pulled back completely, leaving Itachi groaning at the lack of release. Sasuke soothed him with a kiss as he brought their bodies flush together, moans rising from both of them.

"Turn over, I need to prepare you," Itachi finally managed to gasp desperately.

Sasuke obeyed without question, moving onto his back and spreading his legs seductively, an unbelievably sensual expression on his face as he gazed at his brother. Itachi slid his hand up his chest, and slipped three fingers into his mouth, which Sasuke accepted easily, tongue moving between the digits to get them slick and wet. The older could only watch, stunned, as Sasuke closed his eyes and suckled on his fingers like they were the most delicious candy he had ever tasted, nipping the tips.

"That's enough," Itachi whispered hoarsely, not knowing for sure how much longer he could last without taking the younger.

Sasuke released his fingers with a pop and Itachi moved towards his entrance, probing with the first one. Sasuke tried to relax his body as he was breached by the first digit, eyes squeezing shut in discomfort. It was pain, Itachi was being much to careful for that, but it definitely wasn't pleasure either. Itachi took his time preparing him, wanting to be careful so that when he finally took him, Sasuke experienced nothing but pleasure. Before long though, Sasuke was rolling his hips down onto the three pumping digits, moaning hoarsely.

"Itachi, please, stop teasing," he whimpered.

"I'm not teasing, I'm preparing you," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Please..." Sasuke whined breathlessly. "I need you!"

The younger's tone pushed Itachi over the edge, and once again, the older turned them. Sasuke was surprised at the abrupt shift, and it showed on his face but Itachi soothed him with soft caresses on his sides.

"I told you that you'd be able to top in a sense. I want you to ride me," Itachi said huskily, meeting Sasuke's eyes with a heated gaze.

If it was possible, Sasuke's arousal increased tenfold at his brother's words and he rose up to position himself properly. Slowly, with Itachi's hands on his hips to guide him, he sank down onto his brother's cock. Thanks to Itachi's careful preparation, he only experienced a minor discomfort, but that quickly faded away as he began to rock his hips, drawing gasps and moans from the older one beneath him.

"Mmm, Itachi...I'm so full," Sasuke murmured as he moved his hips back and forth.

He knew the words would evoke a reaction out of his brother, and he was pleased when Itachi rolled his hips up firmly, pressing against his prostate and making the younger shudder in pleasure. Sasuke increased the speed as his pleasure built, delighting in Itachi's heavy gasps and throaty moans, pleasure zipping through him as he was filled again and again by Itachi's snapping hips. He clenched tightly around his brother's throbbing arousal as he reached his peak, crying out Itachi's name desperately as he came. The rippling muscles clenching around him pushed Itachi over the edge as well and he gasped Sasuke's name, thrusting once more before coming within him.

For a long few minutes, Sasuke lay on his brother's chest, panting as he tried to recover. Itachi slipped out of him wordlessly and stroked the younger's back, the movements soothing and calming. After awhile, Sasuke pulled away, kissing the other gently before nuzzling his neck. Itachi was surprised at the show of blatant affection but merely tightened his hold on the younger. Now that he had what he loved the most, he wasn't letting it go.


End file.
